White feathers
by Marluuna
Summary: Une nouvelle fic. Un léger Haitsu. Quand tout dérape sur scène...
1. White feathers

Une nouvelle fic... Un léger Haitsu... Je n'ai aucune idée de la fin, mais j'y travaille. E ntout cas je pense que ça sera en 2-3 chapitres, pas plus .

_« Will you... Please tell me the way to the sky... »_... Depuis quelques minutes, une sorte de recueillement avait envahi le _Tokyo Dome_. Après un concert de folie où il avait tout donné, _l'Arcenciel_ terminait non pas par '_Niji'_, qui avait été interprétée plus tôt, mais par e_White Featherse_, une ballade mélancolique qui avait plongé tout le public dans un silence presque religieux. Ken était partit dans son monde, les yeux fermés, jouant comme s'il était seul. Seul un fin sourire sur ses lèvres exprimait ce plaisir indicible qu'il ressentait à jouer de la guitare. Yukki donnait le rythme avec cette rigueur qui le caractérisait, donnant un tempo lent et lancinant à cette magnifique ballade. Hyde avait jeté toutes ses forces dans la bataille et alors que Ken s'en donnait à coeur joie, il se laissait porter par la musique, appréciant la beauté de l'instant.

Machinalement, il s'était rapproché de Tetsu, qui était à peu près dans le même état que Ken. Alors que l'on entamait la dernière minute et que le noir se faisait peu à peu, Tetsu tourna la tête vers Hyde tout en s'éloignant un peu du micro, lui adressant un sourire ému, comme il l'était souvent à la fin des concerts. Hyde s'approcha pour partager l'instant, passant un bras autour de son cou et callant sa tête contre la sienne, pour la plus grande joie des premiers rangs, qui rompirent le silence de la fosse par leurs cris de ravissement.

Hyde tourna la tête vers son leader, lui retournant son sourire, conscient que l'instant était beau. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que partager ce qu'on ressentait, et trop souvent sur scène, Hyde se laissait aller à son monde, sans songer à venir près de ses camarades. C'était différent ce soir, et il aimait ça. Mais le regard de Tetsu changea. Il se fit bizarrement sérieux, étrangement équivoque. Il n'aurait pas vraiment su le définir. Impossible de dire si l'initiative vint de Tetsu ou bien de Hyde, on aurait dit qu'elle fut des deux à la fois, toujours est-il qu'ils se rapprochèrent encore, les yeux dans les yeux, comme envoûtés par la musique et par le regard de l'autre, comme s'ils étaient seuls. Et sans s'en rendre compte, leurs lèvres se joignirent en un baiser extrêmement sensuel et lent, les faisant frémir de plaisir. Le noir s'était fait, si bien que la foule n'avait rien vu de cela, contrairement à l'équipe technique, qui n'osait pas remettre la lumière.

Yukki et Ken se regardaient, complètement ahuris, n'osant bouger de leur place. De leur côté, le chanteur et le bassiste semblaient dans leur monde bien à eux, ne semblant se rendre compte ni de la lumière éteinte, ni du fait que la chanson était finie, et encore moins des clameurs de la foule. Ils échangeaient toujours leur premier baiser, avec une lenteur et un plaisir non dissimulés. Hyde passa son autre bras autour du cou de son ami pour le serrer contre lui, tandis que Tetsu tenait toujours sa basse fermement dans ses mains, s'y raccrochant comme pour avoir un lien pouvant le ramener à la réalité. Impossible de dire ce qui leur traversa l'esprit. Un vide complet. Peu importait le lieu, le moment, les conséquences... Seule comptait cette envie subite et en même temps profonde qu'ils avaient eu en même temps.

Le staff commença à s'activer, il fallait au moins saluer le public. Et ce fut comme un réveil brutal pour le couple qui se formait ; ils se séparèrent aussitôt. Ils échangèrent un long regard, mélange de surprise, de gêne aussi. Alors que les cris de la foule retentissaient de plus en plus, l'esprit d'initiative de Ken fit merveille. Il posa sa guitare et courrut à ses deux amis sans chercher à comprendre davantage. Une main dans le dos de chacun d'eux, il les poussa jusqu'en coulisses avec empressement. Les maquilleuses étaient là pour distribuer à chacun des serviettes et autres bouteilles d'eau. Se laissant toucher par ces mains, abreuvé de paroles, Tetsu eut l'esprit un peu chamboulé. Incapable de penser, il se laissait faire, acquieçant à tout tandis que Hyde, mort de honte, se contentait de fixer le sol en hochant la tête.

_On y retourne !_ Lança Ken, remettant les questions à plus tard.

Ils remontèrent sur scène, sous les acclamations du public. Tetsu retrouva son habit de leader et se fit violence. Presque machinalement, il sourit, jeta ses bananes et salua la foule en leur lança un _'à bientôt'_. Yukki s'inclina, Ken salua en courant, et Hyde fit de son mieux pour sourire et saluer, mais il ne put se résoudre à reprendre le micro pour parler. Enfin, ils regagnèrent les coulisses définitivement, alors qu'on entendait encore les fans les supplier de revenir.


	2. Discussions

**Deuxième chapitre... Et ça me paraîssait bien au début, et puis au final j'en suis aps très contente :'(. J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira et je tâcherai de faire mieux au prochain, que j'ai bien en tête.**

Le fumée de cigarette emplissait la petite pièce de son odeur agréable... Ou désagréable, selon le point de vue. Le guitariste fit machinalement tomber sa cendre dans le cendrier sans cesser de chercher le regard de celui assis en face de lui. Les mains jointes devant sa bouche, assis au bord du canapé et tapant nerveusement le sol du pied, le leader n'en menait pas large.

Une fois le concert achevé, Ken avait prévenu le staff qu'ils les rejoindraient plus tard pour dîner, qu'ils voulaient se reposer un peu avant. Au fond des coulisses, dans cette petite pièce, le guitariste avait alors entraîné son ami pour le soustraire aux regards interrogateurs. Mais aucun des deux n'avait décroché ne fut-ce qu'un mot. Le bassiste semblait être partit très loin, et Ken sentit qu'il fallait lui laisser le temps nécessaire. Quand il eut décidé que ce fut assez, il brisa le silence du ton le plus neutre possible :

_Tu veux qu'on en parle ?_

Le bassiste leva légèrement la tête dans sa direction, sursautant presque. Il lui adressa un regard semblant dire : _'tiens, tu es là ?'_. Quand son regard accrocha celui du guitariste, il baissa aussitôt la tête pour fixer ses pieds, gêné.

_De quoi ?_ Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu cassée.

_De la pluie et du beau temps, par exemple... De ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, imbécile !_ Répliqua le guitariste avec son ironie habituelle.

_Non._

_Bon..._

Seulement, Ken n'était pas d'accord. Il connaissait bien Tetsu, depuis le temps, et il savait que le bassiste avait besoin de parler pour y voir clair. Là, il était en train de se torturer tout seul. Et il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça.

_Je demandais ça par politesse, mais en fait on va en parler, que tu le veuilles ou non._

_Je n'y tiens pas_, répondit le leader d'un ton glacial.

_Ca m'enchante pas plus que toi, _répliqua Ken en s'avançant au bord de son fauteuil, _je t'assure, mais ça me paraît nécessaire._

Tetsu soupira et l'agressivité qui commençait à poindre en lui se calma. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui, après tout. Il s'agissait de Ken, son plus vieil ami. Il ne cherchait qu'à aider, il ne fallait donc pas créer une dispute ridicule en se braquant.

_Excuse-moi, Ken-chan. C'est juste que... Que veux-tu que je te dise ? _Demanda le bassiste d'un ton las.

_Je sais pas moi, _s'écria Ken._ Ce qui t'a pris ? Il faut bien commencer..._

_J'en sais rien..._

_Comment ça, 't'en sais rien' ?_

_J'en sais rien, c'est tout ! _S'agaça Tetsu. _Je peux pas te dire mieux : je sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Je sais pas à quoi je pensais. J'ai... J'ai déconné, excuse-moi._

_Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? _S'étonna Ken.

_Mais... Ca a dû vous gêner, Yukki et toi._

_Hm... Gêné non, pas vraiment. Surpris, par contre... Ca ne te ressemble pas. _

_J'irai parler au staff, et à Yukki. J'ai déconné..._

_C'est toi ou moi que tu cherches à convaincre, là ? _Demanda Ken avec insistance. _Si c'est moi, va falloir en mettre un coup parce que tu n'es pas des plus convaincants là, tu sais ça ?_

_De quoi tu parles ?_

_'j'ai déconné', 'j'ai déconné'... C'est pas ton genre, de 'déconner' comme ça. _

_Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais..._

_Contente-toi de répondre : ça s'était déjà produit avant ? _Demanda Ken avec sérieux.

_Non ! _Se défendit Tetsu avec force. _Non, enfin ! Jamais..._

_Et ça ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit ? _Demanda le guitariste avec un petit sourire, sentant qu'il touchait juste.

_Non..._

_Jamais ?_ redemanda Ken en cherchant son regard.

Tetsu ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne voulut sortir. Le guitariste fumait tranquillement en le regardant intensément, sans le mettre en accusation, juste en attendant la réponse. Et Tetsu se sentit perdre tous ses moyens. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il remontait le temps à une vitesse folle, revoyant des scènes qu'il avait vécues comme des clichés. Autant de moments partagés où plus d'une fois, il... Il joignit ses mains devant sa bouche, et un peu déstabilisé, il murmura :

_Je... Ne sais pas._

_Moi je crois que tu sais, au contraire._

_Tu cherches à m'embrouiller ! _S'écria Tetsu comme s'il lui avait fallu quelqu'un à accuser.

_Je vois pas l'intérêt... _fit Ken avec un petit rire. _Ecoute, il n'y a qu'une seule question qui ait une vague importance finalement : pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?_

_Si je le savais..._

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ta tête ? Ne me dis pas 'rien', tu as une activité cérébrale active en permanence. Il s'est forcément passé un truc chez toi pour que tu fasses ça. Essaies d'y repenser._

_Je ne fais que ça..._

_Bon. Alors ? Tu as ressenti quoi ?_ Demanda Ken qui se félicitait intérieurement de son apparence détendue alors que ce genre de discussion n'était pas son terrain de jeu favori.

_Moi qui craignait que la situation ne soit gênante.. _soupira ironiquement Tetsu.

_C'est moi, ok ?_ Dit Ken avec sérieux. _Depuis quand tu redoutes mes réactions ? Je ne t'ai jamais donné de raisons de douter de moi, que je sache._

_C'est vrai, _admit le leader.

_Bon. Alors ?_

_J'ai... Je ne sais pas... C'était un concert épatant, pas vrai ? Et tu jouais si bien ce solo... J'étais à des milliers de kilomètres de là, je n'entendais plus que la musique... J'étais si bien. Et puis quand je suis revenu au temps présent, il était là, souriant... Et je ne sais pas, je... J'ai... Ca m'a semblé... Mon Dieu, ça m'a semblé..._

_... Normal ? _Acheva Ken.

Tetsu acquieça difficilement. Il était complètement perdu maintenant, conscient que quelque chose en lui bougeait, quelque chose qu'il s'efforçait de nier de toute son âme depuis si longtemps... Ca s'était réveillé. Il le sentait et il ne savait plus du tout quelle attitude adopter.

_Oui. Evident. Comme si... Comme si... Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?! _Fit-il sur un ton apeuré, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

_Ca n'a rien d'une pulsion soudaine que tu aurais eu,_ réfléchit Ken à voix haute. _C'est quelque chose de bien plus sérieux que ça. Tu ne fais jamais rien sans une bonne raison. _

_Mais tu te rends compte de quoi on parle ? _S'écria Tetsu, énervé par le calme de Ken. _Enfin, il s'agit de... Hyde !_

_Je suis au courant, j'étais là je te signale... Et après ? _

_Comment... Mais ! Bon sang tu te rends compte de ce que ça va provoquer ?_

_Pas tellement... _répondit Ken tranquillement, se félicitant toujours de l'amener où il voulait, à savoir à exprimer ses véritables pensées. _Réfléchis Tetsu-kun... Le staff prendra ça pour du fan service et de toute façon, personne n'ira te poser la question. Le public n'en a rien vu. Yukki et moi, nous n'allons pas te prendre la tête avec ça. Et Hyde... Personne ne sait mieux que toi comment s'y prendre avec lui. Tu iras lui parler et tu trouveras les bons mots pour qu'il ne se sente pas gêné. Et voilà, cette histoire sera vite oubliée !_

_Tu n'as pas tort,_ murmura Tetsu, surprit de voir qu'il avait raison.

_Bien sûr._

Mais il se produisit une chose à laquelle Tetsu ne s'attendait pas vraiment. Il avait un petit pincement au coeur quand Ken avait parlé d' « oublier ». Le voulait-il vraiment ? Oublier ce qui fut, il pouvait bien se l'avouer, un moment merveilleux. Merveilleux par le contexte, par le plaisir de la scène, mais aussi... Par ce contact non prémédité et tellement incroyable... Il en avait tout oublié sur le coup. Jamais encore il n'avait connu un tel sentiment d'abandon et surtout, de 'faire bien'. Comme si c'était naturel, logique. Voulait-il oublier ce qu'il avait vécu avec son meilleur ami ? Son meilleur ami... C'était ça, le hic. Il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui, mais d'une personne timide, complexe et qu'il avait mis du temps à apprivoiser. Pourraient-ils retrouver une relation saine après ça ? Car il ne s'agissait pas d'un écart, comme on pourrait en faire sous l'influence de l'alcool, mais bien d'un réel désir partagé. Et l'ennui... C'est qu'il ne savait pas quoi aller dire au petit androgyne. Il avait déjà remarqué plusieurs fois, après une dispute ou autre, qu'il parlait facilement d'ordinaire, mais qu'il perdait tous ses moyens face à Hyde. Tetsu était un homme plein de volonté et assez autoritaire parfois, mais dès qu'il se retrouvait avec le chanteur, il se sentait bizarrement vulnérable. Il n'avait jamais pu s'expliquer ce sentiment.

_Tu devrais aller lui parler,_ risqua Ken.

_Je sais bien, mais... Si jamais il m'en voulait ?_

_Pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas de coupable là dedans mais s'il t'en faut, sache que vous êtes autant responsable l'un que l'autre. Et tu n'es pas du genre à reculer devant les complications, si ça peut arranger les choses... Pourquoi tu n'irais pas ?_

_Je sais pas..._

_Décidémment tu ne sais plus rien ce soir. Je vais te le dire moi : parce que tu as peur qu'il ne s'excuse et te prie d'oublier ça. Tu n'as pas envie d'entendre un truc du genre « c'était une erreur, une impulsion »._

_C'est ridicule !_ Lâcha Tetsu. _Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?_

_Franchement ?_ Demanda Ken en le fixant.

Le bassiste passa ses mains sur son visage en un geste las. Quelque chose changeait, bousculant sa routine et il n'aimait pas ça. Il ferait mieux de se lever pour aller se changer et dîner...

A quelques mètres de là dans une petite salle, l'agitation était plus présente. Si Yukki était assis dans un fauteuil en sirotant un jus de fruits, le petit chanteur tournait en rond comme un lion dans sa cage, fumant cigarette sur cigarette dans un état proche de l'hystérie. Lui non plus ne comprenait rien. Lui non plus n'avait pas envie de chercher à en savoir plus. Et pourtant, les quelques secondes juste avant le 'dérapage' repassaient inlassablement dans sa tête, comme un disque rayé. Il revoyait distinctement le visage du bassiste à quelques centimètres du sien, et à chaque fois, juste avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux et se laisse aller, il ressentait ce petit 'boum' au coeur qu'il avait eut à ce moment là. Et à chaque fois, il secouait la tête et tirait frénétiquemment sur ca cigarette mentholée, comme en se disant _'qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ??'_. Il débitait des paroles en l'air, s'adressant à Yukki sans vraiment attendre de réponses, juste parce qu'il avait besoin d'extérioriser.

_Je vais faire quoi maintenant ?! Je suis censé aller dîner et sourire dans une situation pareille ? Alors que si ça se trouve, Tet-chan n'attend que ça pour me foutre son poing dans la gueule ??_

Yukki profita d'un moment où il s'allumait une énième cigarette pour intervenir, après être resté impassible durant de longues minutes :

_Tu ne crois pas que tu pousses un peu ? Comme si c'était son genre... Il ne pourrait jamais lever la main sur toi. Et pour ça, en plus ! Alors qu'il n'y est pas pour rien non plus..._

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?_ S'écria Hyde, criant surtout après lui-même. _Avec Tet-chan, on se connaît depuis plus de 15 ans, tu te rends compte ? On en a vécu des trucs, bons et moins bons ! On a tout traversé ensemble, pour le groupe. Et même à côté de ça, je lui dois beaucoup. C'est mon meilleur ami... Mais jamais il n'avait été question d'autre chose !_

_C'est bien sûr, ça ? _Risqua Yukki qui sans le savoir, avait la même idée que son guitariste d'ami à quelques pièces de là.

_Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? _Se révolta le chanteur. _Qu'on fait que ça à nos moments perdus ? _

_Mais ne te braque pas comme ça ! _Fit Yukki en haussant le ton. _J'ai l'air de te dire que tu as fait un truc de mal ? Je ne cherche qu'à t'aider, Hyde ! Et ma question est loin d'être déplacée. Je vous connais depuis un moment maintenant et pour être très franc avec toi, je me suis déjà posé la question plus d'une fois. _

_Sérieusement ? _Demanda Hyde en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

_Oui. Ce sont plein de petites choses qu'on ne voit que si on connaît bien les gens où si on les côtoit longtemps. Et en tournée, on vit tous ensemble 24h/24h pratiquement... Je remarque ainsi que ton sourire n'est pas le même selon qu'il s'adresse à Tetsu ou à n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Si tu as un problème, il n'y en a qu'un que tu tolères dans ton champ de vision... Le seul qui puisse t'approcher si près, te toucher alors même que tu n'aimes pas le contact des autres, c'est encore lui... La complicité forgée par l'amitié aide bien sûr, mais moi ça me fait me poser la question..._

_Super, _rétorqua Hyde, embarrassé._ Pourquoi tu m'en a jamais parlé ?_

_Ca ne me regarde pas. Ca ne me dérange pas, ça m'amuse même, mais ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Simplement si tu as besoin, je suis là. Tu le sais, non ? _Dit Yukki avec un sourire.

_Oui..._reconnut Hyde.

_Bon. Alors calme-toi. Je suis pas là pour te faire la morale ou te juger, ok ?_

_Ok... _rétorqua le chanteur en souriant, conscient qu'il l'avait un peu malmené.

_Parfait. Alors pourquoi tu l'as embrassé ?_

_Pitié... _gémit le chanteur en se vautrant sur sa chaise. _Ne me dis pas qu'on est réellement en train d'avoir cette conversation..._

_Ah mais tu fais une montagne de rien !_

_De rien ? _Demanda le chanteur. A ses yeux, c'était l'affaire du siècle, oui.

_Mais oui. S'il ne s'agit que d'un dérapage, ça n'est pas ça qui va entamer une amitié pareille, pas vrai ? Alors vous en discutez, et c'est repartit ! _

_Oui..._

_Sauf si... _commença Yukki en choisissant ses termes.

_Sauf si ?_

_Sauf si ce n'est pas un dérapage. Et à voir l'état dans lequel ça te met..._

_Ah je t'en prie..._

_Quoi ? Tu es un instinctif, Hyde, je le sais. Tu avances toujours selon ce que tu ressens, pour la musique comme pour le reste. Tires-en toi-même les conclusions. C'est pas compliqué pourtant. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? C'est une question plus simple qu'il n'y paraît. Réponse : parce que tu en avais envie._

_Mais je..._

_C'est pas le cas ?_

Mis au pied du mur, Hyde fut bien forcé de reconnaître que c'était la stricte vérité. Il avait eu cette envie inexpliquée de tout d'abord, partager ce moment d'émotion qu'il vivait. Et il s'était tourné vers la personne avec qui finalement, il avait toujours agi ainsi. C'est vrai, quand il était heureux, ou même satisfait d'une bonne journée passée à répéter par exemple, il proposait à Tetsu d'aller boire un verre et il passait la soirée à s'extasier sur la journée vécue. Ca avait toujours été normal, d'appeler Tetsu à la première bonna nouvelle reçue. Et quand il s'était retrouvé si proche de lui, il avait eu envie d'autre chose. Mais le dire à voix haute, ça impliquait trop de choses. Il était confortable d'être installé dans une relation a priori claire : Tetsu était son meilleur ami, la personne la plus proche de lui, celui à qui il avait toujours tout dit. C'était sécurisant, d'avoir une telle personne à ses côtés. S'il fallait que ça change... Et puis Yukki oubliait un détail qui avait son importance : Tetsu pouvait très bien avoir une toute autre vision des choses. Il se pouvait qu'il ait commis une erreur et dans ce cas, Hyde aurait l'air fin s'il se mettait à vouloir comprendre avec lui ce qui s'était passé. D'étranges pensées venaient en lui plus vite qu'il ne pouvait les analyser. Bien trop vite. Ou peut-être trop tard, qui sait ? Mais Yukki avait au moins raison sur un point : il était un type qui marchait à l'instinct, qui suivait le cours de ses sentiments. Et même si ça le gênait horriblement, ce qu'il pensait à cet instant précis n'était autre que : _'si ça se produisait dans un contexte normal, sans influence extérieure comme l'atmosphère que procure la scène, qu'est-ce que ça voudrait dire ?'_. A dire vrai, si sa réaction une fois qu'il eut repris pied dans la réalité avait été l'éloignement et l'embarras, il ne voulait en fait qu'une chose : recommencer. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, partagé entre son désir d'en finir et de mettre les choses au clair, et celui, plus étrange, de prolonger l'instant magique qu'il avait vécu.

_Je vais lui parler... _finit-il par dire. _Quelle que soit la raison, il subsistera un malaise si on continue comme ça. Et je ne veux pas de ça._

_Sage décision,_ approuva le batteur.

_Mais dans l'immédiat, on doit aller dîner_, dit Hyde d'une voix assurée. _Le boulot avant tout. Le repas avec l'équipe doit se dérouler normalement, d'ailleurs on va être en retard._

_Oui mais..._

_J'irai Yukki, je te le promets,_ assura Hyde, prouvant ainsi sa détermination. _Mais là je vais me changer et y aller. Toi aussi tu dois aller t'habiller, non ?_

_Ouais..._

_Bon, on se retrouve dans le couloir d'ici 5 minutes ? Si ça se trouve, les autres nous attendent._

_Ok. A tout de suite, _lança Yukki en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_Et Yukki-chan ?_

_Hm ?_

_Merci_, sourit Hyde.

Yukki fit un signe de la main et sortit pour gagner sa loge. Quelle soirée... Lui qui aimait surtout se détendre après un concert... Il voulait surtout un bain bien chaud pour se détendre et puis se glisser dans son lit pour dormir comme un bienheureux. Mais il lui faudra patienter encore quelques heures et se contenter d'une douche rapide, pour le moment. En chemin, il croisa Ken, habillé d'une tenue simple mais confortable, qui lui sourit en le voyant arriver. Comprenant bien qu'ils devaient avoir vécu à peu près la même scène chacun de leur côté, Ken lui demanda :

_Ca se présente comment, de ton côté ?_

_J'en sais rien_, murmura Yukki. _J'ai du mal à le suivre. On dirait qu'il a... peur._

_Ouais, le mien est terrifié aussi_, soupira Ken en pensant à son leader. _Mais tu veux que je te dise le vrai problème ?_

_Etonne-moi..._

_Ils sont trop stupides, voilà ce qu'il y a !_ lâcha Ken en riant, bientôt rejoint par le batteur. Ils se faisaient l'effet de surveiller deux adolescents maladroits, et ils n'étaient pas loin de la réalité, finalement. Ken était décidé à donner un coup de pouce, Yukki aurait préféré qu'on le laisse en dehors de cette histoire, mais enfin... Si ça pouvait aider. Le batteur se décida finalement à partir s'habiller et prendre ses affaires, tandis que Ken pensait déjà à un plan pour au moins arranger les choses...


	3. Se décider

**Nouveau chapitre... J'en suis plus satisfaite que le précédent, aussi j'espère qu'il plaira .**

Ken était très en forme ce soir. Pourtant, le concert avait été particulièrement intense, et cela faisait des semaines qu'ils étaient en tournée... Heureusement que le prochain live n'avait pas lieu avant 6 jours, sans quoi ils auraient perdu Yukki, qui était dans un état d'épuisement avancé... Alors que Ken mettait l'ambiance dans le restaurant, lui. Il avait toujours quelque chose à dire, toujours une blague à faire, un toast à porter. Ca, il n'engendrait pas la monotonie ! Si bien que Yukki lui-même sortit de sa torpeur, encouragé par son énergie, et cessa de s'imaginer rentrant chez lui et se glissant dans son lit, pour profiter au mieux de la soirée. Hyde comme d'habitude, était occupé à une activité qu'il aimait tout particulièrement : manger. Au moins, ça lui occupait l'esprit et on ne venait pas déranger quelqu'un qui mange sans arrêt. Bon plan, selon lui. En face de lui, Tetsu discutait avec un membre de l'équipe, mais son esprit était ailleurs, bien sûr. Il regardait Hyde du coin de l'oeil, à la fois soulagé et comme peiné de son attitude. Soulagé parce que Hyde se comportait normalement, sans forcément beaucoup lui parler, mais sans l'éviter non plus. Mais attristé parce que justement, ça n'avait pas l'air de le traumatiser plus que ça... Si ça se trouvait, il ne s'agissait que de fan service, rien de plus ! Tetsu se sentit ridicule d'avoir été jusqu'à penser... Mais peu importe. Tant mieux pour lui, si ça se passait ainsi. Et ce malgré le petit pincement qu'il ressentait au coeur et qui commençait à le déranger. Son interlocuteur se leva, si bien que le leader se retrouva seul avec ses pensées confuses. Il aurait pu s'intégrer à l'une ou l'autre des discussions qu'il entendait autour de lui, mais ça ne lui disait pas. Il attrapa avec détermination la bouteille de saké devant lui et s'en versa un verre, qu'il vida d'une traite sous le regard ahuri de Hyde, qui ne put s'empêcher de demander :

_Euh... Tu vas bien, Tet-chan ?_

_A merveille, _répondit le leader en sortant son plus beau sourire de circonstance. _Tu en veux ?_

_Ben... Oui._

Tetsu les servit et vida son verre en une fois, tandis que Hyde s'y trempait à peine les lèvres, inquiet pour la suite des évènements. Effectivement, chaque bouteille d'alcool qui passait à portée de main de Tetsu ne faisait pas long feu. Il avait absolument besoin d'avoir l'esprit embrûmé et confus, pour pouvoir se détendre un peu. C'était nul de raisonner comme ça, c'était comme s'il fuyait et il le savait... Et résoudre ses soucis avec l'alcool, c'était minable; il l'avait toujours reproché aux autres... Il savait qu'il aurait honte de lui le lendemain, mais là, il s'en moquait pas mal. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Hyde se décida enfin à intervenir en murmurant presque, pour ne pas attirer l'attention :

_Tet-chan, tu ne devrais pas boire comme ça... Ca ne te ressemble pas._

_Faut croire que c'est ma soirée, de faire des choses qui ne me ressemblent pas... _rétorqua Tetsu avec désinvolture.

Hyde encaissa sans rien dire, se contentant de prendre une cigarette dans sa poche pour masquer son trouble. Tetsu était conscient de ne pas avoir été très fin sur ce coup là, aussi fit-il un effort pour se défaire un instant des vapeurs de l'alcool :

_Désolé. Ce n'était pas contre toi._

_C'est rien, _assura Hyde._ Mais tu ne devrais pas boire autant... Pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

_Tu le demandes ? _Lança Tetsu en se reservant, tout en le regardant fixement. Mal à l'aise, Hyde baissa la tête aussitôt et ne put que balbutier :

_Je... Pardon._

Il se leva aussitôt, se disant que prendre l'air 5 minutes lui ferait du bien. Il trouva un petit banc en face du restaurant, et s'y assit en soupirant, content qu'un souffle de vent frais le réveille un peu. Imbécile de Tetsu... Alors qu'il était décidé à lui parler, voilà que le bassiste devenait bizarre. Etre ironique et avoir une attitude aussi désinvolte, ce n'était pas lui. Et Hyde voulait parler avec le vrai Tetsu. Alors qu'il cherchait vainement une étoile à contempler dans le ciel noir, des pas se rapprochèrent et une voix familière se fit entendre, tandis qu'on prenait place à ses côtés sur le banc.

_Yo ! Alors, ça cogite ? _Lança Ken.

_T'as pas idée... _soupira Hyde.

_T'as pas envie de revenir à l'intérieur ?_

_Si... Encore 5 minutes..._ fit Hyde en se rallumant une nouvelle cigarette mentholée.

_Yukki m'a dit que tu étais décidé à lui parler..._

_Je le suis, _affirma Hyde en faisant des ronds de fumée.

_Ah ? _Demanda le guitariste en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

_Pas quand il est comme ça. Et de toute façon, il n'est pas en état de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Mais ça n'est que partie remise._

_Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu boire autant... _lança Ken comme pour lui-même.

Hyde soupira. Ken de son côté, s'agaçait un peu de l'apparent 'je-m'en-foutisme' de son ami. Hyde avait quitté la table parce que l'attitude Tetsu le peinait, tous le savaient, mais il faisait comme s'il s'en moquait. Le chanteur réfléchit un instant et voulut dire quelque chose, mais Ken le coupa :

_Il reste ton meilleur ami, pas vrai ?_

_Bien sûr !_ Affirma Hyde, ne voyant toutefois pas où il voulait en venir.

_Et tu te fais du souci pour lui quand il déconne, pas vrai ?_

_Evidemment. Mais où veux-tu... ?_

_Et ce malgré les airs que tu te donnes, tu ne cesseras jamais de t'inquiéter. Ce qui est normal, bien sûr._

Lassé, Hyde adopta un ton plus ferme, n'étant pas d'humeur joueuse ce soir :

_Oui, oui, oui ! Bon, tu es content ? Et après ? C'est pas un scoop, ça ! Vas-tu me dire ce qui se passe, à la fin ?!_

_Il est complètement ivre, _lâcha le guitariste_._

_Hein ?_

_Il est ivre,_ répéta Ken avec tant de tristesse dans les yeux qu'Hyde se sentit un peu minable, sans trop savoir pourquoi. _Et il pleure._

_Q... Quoi ? _

_Il pleure. Maintenant Hyde, écoute-moi bien. Tu me reçois ?_

_Oui... _répondit machinalement le chanteur.

_Cette histoire m'amusait, là c'est plus le cas, j'aime pas la tournure que prennent les choses. Je t'aime beaucoup, Hyde, et tu le sais, mais il se trouve que Tetsu-chan, je l'adore aussi. C'est mon plus vieux copain et on se connaît depuis très longtemps. Tu peux me croire si je te dis que jamais, pas une fois, je ne l'ai vu pleurer. Jamais. Et pourtant ce ne sont pas les raisons qui ont manquées... Je ne suis absolument pas en train de dire que c'est ta faute, je sais que tu n'as rien fait de mal, que c'est même lui qui déconne ce soir, ne te méprends pas. _

_Mais là où je me dois d'intervenir, c'est que tu n'es pas crédible quand tu dis que tu vas lui parler. Tu en avais l'occasion ce soir, tu ne l'as pas fait. Lui, il ne peut pas le faire, il a trop peur de ton caractère sauvage. J'ignore où tu en es, mais je sais où il en est lui et je te demande d'aller t'occuper de lui. Yukki occupe les autres pour qu'il soit tranquille, mais tu verrais le tableau... Je suis peut-être un foutu sentimental, mais je déteste le voir comme ça, _acheva Ken sur un ton décidé.

_Bordel... Ca n'a aucun sens à la fin, tout ça !_ Lâcha Hyde, visiblement secoué. _Pourquoi se mettre dans un état pareil, lui qui ne craint personne question maîtrise de soi ? C'est le type le plus calme et rationnel que je connaisse..._

_On rentre dans un domaine où être rationnel ne sert à rien, Hyde-chan... Et tu ne t'es jamais aperçu qu'avec toi, il a du mal à être ce type sûr de lui et déterminé, justement ?_

Non, il ne s'en était jamais aperçu. Ou plus exactement, il n'avait jamais voulu s'en apercevoir. Et maintenant... Quelle histoire. Remettant ses interrogations à plus tard, Hyde se redressa et se dirigea dans le restaurant, Ken sur ses talons. Le spectacle était pour le moins déstabilisant. Tetsu était toujours assis au même endroit, la tête entre les mains, et il pleurait bien. En silence, honteux de sa conduite, il versait ces larmes qui eurent pour effet de fortement bouleverser Hyde, qui sentit son coeur se serrer. A côté, un Yukki un peu dépassé tapotait maladroitement l'épaule du bassiste en un geste de réconfort. Hyde demeura interdit un instant à cette vision qui s'offrait à lui. C'était perturbant, de voir le plus sage des quatre dans un tel état. Et ça lui faisait du mal. Mais plus que de tristesse, il s'agissait de larmes d'épuisement. Sans doute que les raisons ne manquaient pas. A bien y réfléchir, la tournée durait depuis des semaines, ne leur laissant que peu de répis. Et même avant ça, cela faisait des mois qu'ils menaient une vie des plus occupées. Et s'il y en avait un parmi eux qui assumait plus que sa part, c'était bien Tetsu. Il était partout à la fois, touchant à tous les domaines, passant des heures à tout superviser... Il avait été malade en plus, mais il n'avait jamais failli. Il avait considérablement maigri, et Hyde s'en inquiétait bien sûr, mais quand il voulait le faire remarquer à Tetsu, celui-ci changeait toujours de sujet... Il était donc plus que normal qu'il soit à bout. Ca lui arrivait rarement, compte-tenu de sa maîtrise naturelle, mais lorsque c'était le cas, son désespoir ou sa colère étaient impressionnants. Et l'alcool aidant, on comprenait aisément son état. Peiné de le voir ainsi, Hyde s'approcha et Yukki lui céda volontiers sa place. Le chanteur se glissa sans mot dire sur la chaise, passant un bras réconfortant autour de l'épaule de Tetsu, qui n'eut même pas la force de se dégager. Le chanteur était littéralement bouleversé. Il détestait voir Tetsu comme ça, c'était trop... bizarre. Trop perturbant. Et il avait envie de faire quelque chose. Etrangement, toute gêne avait disparu, de même que l'habituelle réserve du chanteur : il pressa l'épaule de Tetsu pour lui signifier qu'il était là désormais, et il murmura d'une voix douce :

_Tet-chan... Hé, Tet-chan... Je t'en prie, calme-toi..._

Le leader tremblait un peu, secoué par tous les sanglots accumulés sans doute depuis bien trop longtemps. C'était comme s'il pleurait pour tout ce qui l'avait blessé au cours de ces derniers mois, comme s'il avait ouvert les vannes et qu'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

_Je suis fatigué... _réussit-il à dire enfin.

_Je sais, _murmura Hyde en se penchant un peu._Tu en fais trop. Il faut absolument que tu freines, sinon un jour tu vas sérieusement tomber malade. Et tu sais bien que ça ne plaira à personne._

_A toi non plus ? _Demanda le bassiste en levant la tête.

_Bien sûr, voyons ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que j'ai envie de te voir comme ça ?_ S'indigna Hyde.

Tetsu tenta de se reprendre, un reste de dignité subsistant en lui, mais ce fut plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il se calma pour retrouver une respiration normale, mais la tête lui tournait et ses sens étaient fortement chamboulés. Le chanteur se pencha pour trouver son regard :

_Il faut que tu rentres te reposer. On a quelques jours devant nous avant de remettre ça, et tu vas te détendre un peu. Ok ?_

L'avantage d'un concert à Tokyo était qu'ils pouvaient tous retrouver leur appartement et au moins pour cette partie de la tournée, éviter l'hôtel. Hyde demanda à l'un des techniciens qui habitait non loin de chez Tetsu de le raccompagner chez lui, lui confiant les clés. Il pressa l'épaule de son ami une dernière fois en se levant, et se pencha pour parler à son oreille :

_Demain Tet-chan, demain nous parlerons. En attendant, retiens ça : toi, tu comptes énormément pour moi. Bien plus que ce que je croyais, je viens de m'en rendre compte. Tu n'as pas idée._

Il laissa ensuite le bassiste aller, aidé par leur ami. Tetsu, bien qu'à moitié inconscient et sentant déjà que le réveil allait être pénible le lendemain, ne put retenir un sourire ému lorsqu'il entendit ces quelques mots. Il se les repassa inlassablement dans sa tête tout le reste de la soirée, durant le trajet et jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne l'emporte.

De son côté, Hyde avait fini par rentrer chez lui, retrouvant ainsi le calme de son appartement. Il se fit couler un bain pour faire disparaître la fatigue de deux heures de concert où il s'était démené et en attendant, il se mit en peignoir. Une idée lui vint soudain à l'esprit et il se précipita dans sa petite salle de musique, allant jusqu'à une armoire qui ressemblait un peu à un musée des premières années du groupe. Il fouilla dans un carton et finit par en sortir un CD, qu'il mit aussitôt dans sa chaîne avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

_'Shiroi hane ga mai ochiru... heya no naka de kare ha e wo egaku...' 'White feathers'..._ Il ferma les yeux, se plongeant dans la musique, revivant ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Machinalement, il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, pouvant presque sentir... Et malgré lui, il se mit à sourire. Tandis que le visage du bassiste se dessina dans son esprit, il ressentit une sérénité inattendue, une paix salvatrice alors qu'il revivait pleinement ce qui fut, il ne pouvait le nier, le meilleur baiser de sa vie...


	4. Je sais ce que je veux

**Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, normalement :D J'espère que celui-ci plaira en tout cas :), j'y fais intervenir quelqu'un que j'aime bien :D :**

Hyde s'étira paresseusement dans son lit en émettant un grognement sourd, signe qu'il aurait bien dormi encore un peu... Mais les rayons du soleil filtraient sournoisement à travers ses volets, le tirant ainsi de son sommeil réparateur. Ouvrant un oeil avec difficulté, il jeta un regard à son réveil : 14h... Et bien... Il avait passé un moment perdu dans ses pensées cette nuit, et son bain l'avait tellement détendu qu'il s'était littéralement traîné jusqu'à son lit après, où le sommeil l'avait emporté en un rien de temps. Il finit par se lever, à la recherche de quelque chose à grignoter dans ses placards malheureusement peu remplis, du fait de son absence ces derniers temps. Regardant par la fenêtre, il sourit à une pensée d'une banalité affligeante en apparence : c'était appréciable, de déambuler comme ça dans son appartement. Depuis combien de temps ça ne lui était pas arrivé ? Une éternité... D'habitude, les rares fois où il avait pu se poser chez lui ces dernières semaines, il se levait tôt et sautait directement de son lit à la douche, puis dans sa voiture. Alors là, ça paraîssait futile, mais prendre le temps était un luxe qu'il appréciait. Bien qu'étant un garçon énergique et ne supportant pas l'inactivité, les moments de calme étaient trop rares pour qu'il s'en plaigne. C'est pourquoi lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone retentit, il soupira de voir sa tranquillité déjà interrompue.

_Allo ?_

_Salut, j'te réveille pas ?_

_Ah, Ken-chan !_ Fit Hyde en souriant. _Je te manque déjà ? _Demanda-t-il, pensant qu'ils vivaient tous les quatre pratiquement 24h/24h ensemble.

_Idiot ! J'appelle pour te dire de bien profiter de ton jour de congé, parce que demain on se réunit pour parler de la deuxième partie de la tournée, de la playlist, etc... Et après, il faudra faire tes bagages pour aller à Nagoya. C'est dans 5 jours._

_Je suis censé profiter de mon seul et unique jour de libre, si je comprends bien ?_ demanda Hyde en souriant devant la pêche permanente dont faisait preuve le guitariste, apparement réveillé depuis longtemps malgré la soirée de la veille.

_C'est ça, _affirma Ken avec un petit rire._ Et donc on ne se voit que demain, en partie parce que Tetsu-chan est malade..._ acheva-t-il.

_Comment ? _Demanda le chanteur, soudainement attentif.

_Je suis passé chez lui il y a une heure pour prendre de ses nouvelles... Il a une sacrée gueule de bois, tu t'en doutes ! Mais aussi un peu de fièvre, et il est complètement crevé. Sans doute un chaud et froid. Il va garder le lit aujourd'hui._

_Merde... Bon et bien je passerai le voir tout à l'heure._

_C'est ça, vas me l'achever ! _Plaisanta Ken. _Non sans rire, il a pris des somnifères, donc je ne sais pas s'il sera en état de..._

_Ah mais c'est dingue ça ! Il me facilite pas la tâche !_ S'agaça Hyde subitement.

_Pourquoi ? Tu avais prévu de lui dire un truc en particulier ? _Demanda Ken de sa plus belle voix innocente.

_'Sais pas..._ marmona Hyde, prit au dépourvu. _Bon c'est rien, je cogiterai une journée de plus... A demain ?_

_Ouais, à demain !_

Un peu énervé maintenant, le chanteur alla s'habiller en bougonnant contre son leader qui choisissait mal son moment pour craquer, son guitariste que rien ne déstabilisait, et sa porte de placard trop résistante... Il y a des jours, comme ça... Quand il fut prêt, il se vautra dans son canapé après s'être ouvert une boîte de conserve et il attrapa son calepin et un crayon. Un nouveau sourire quelque peu ironique se dessina sur son visage. Il était en repos, censé penser à autre chose, et pourtant il avait envie d'écrire... Il faut croire que toute sa vie ne s'organisait qu'autour de la musique, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Et la journée passa ainsi, à une vitesse folle. Il n'écrivit pas tellement, mais rêvassa beaucoup. Lui qui avait prévu de faire le vide, de penser à autre chose, c'était bien raté de ce côté là... Il se remémorait de vieux souvenirs vécus depuis la formation du groupe, sans doute parce qu'il avait fouillé dans son armoire cette nuit... Mais tout doucement, ça prenait place dans son esprit. Il se sentait de plus en plus certain de ce qu'il pensait, de moins en moins effrayé... Bon, ce n'était pas encore ça, mais ça prenait forme... Et puis cette phrase qu'il avait dite à Tetsu juste avant qu'il ne parte... C'était vrai. Il n'avait pas pris conscience de ça avant. Ou il n'avait pas voulu, plus tôt. Mais c'était évident, quel que soit le degré, que le bassiste occupait une place particulière dans so nexistence... En fin d'après-midi, alors qu'il était à deux doigts de foncer chez Tetsu sans prévenir, on sonna à la porte. Il se leva, s'étira en baillant et alla regarder de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. Souriant de toutes ses dents, il ouvrit la porte rapidement :

_Sakura-chan !_

_Salut ! _Lança joyeusement l'ex-batteur de Laruku, accoudé au mur.

Plus grand que lui, invariablement vêtu de noir, Sakura abordait un sourire signifiant sa joie de voir son grand ami, dont les venues se faisaient rares ces derniers temps. Même si ça faisait bientôt 10 ans qu'il avait quitté le groupe, Hyde et Sakura n'avaient jamais perdu le contact. Ils se voyaient aussi régulièrement que possible, et leur amitié déjà bien installée à l'époque, n'avait fait que grandir au fil du temps. Ils étaient très différents dans leur caractère, mais ils se retrouvaient sur bien des sujets ou des façons d'envisager les choses, et au final, ils se complétaient bien.

Hyde le fit entrer avec joie et l'installa sur son canapé. Bien vite, la discussion fut animée. Ils passèrent en revue les 'quoi de neuf dans ta vie ?', les amis, le travail, la vie... Celui que l'on voyait comme le taciturne du groupe à l'époque, était en fait un garçon des plus bavards, surtout avec une présence familière. Les heures passèrent sans qu'ils n'y prêtent attention, jusqu'à ce que Hyde, dont le ventre criait famine, ne commande des plats pour tenir la soirée. Il était en train de refermer la porte après avoir payé le livreur, quand le ton de Sakura changea. Il se fit plus doux, légèrement teinté d'embarras :

_Pour être franc, Hyde-chan, je suis venu parce que ça faisait longtemps bien sûr, mais... Y a pas que ça._

Hyde le connaissait trop pour ne pas comprendre. Il posa sur la table basse les boissons qu'il était partit chercher, et un coup d'oeil lui suffit pour comprendre que Sakura était au courant. Probablement par ce bavard de Ken.

_Je vois..._

_Je t'écoute_, dit simplement Sakura.

Hyde n'était pas tellement gêné, parce que c'était Sakura. Quand pour une raison ou pour une autre, il ne pouvait se tourner vers Tetsu, c'était vers Sakura qu'il allait chercher de l'aide. Son ami savait aussi bien faire la fête, rire, que se taire et écouter. Pour tout cela, Hyde n'avait pas peur de lui parler. Et puis il en avait besoin. Avoir un oeil extérieur mais en même temps, qui les connaissait, c'était un bon moyen d'y voir clair... Calmement, il lui raconta tout : ce qui c'était passé ce soir là à l'insu de milliers de fans, sa réaction juste après, le dîner avec le staff, ses pensées après... Il parla longtemps et lentement, comme pour assimiler ce qu'il disait. Quand il eut terminé, il se sentit plutôt soulagé. Finalement, il n'en avait pas parlé. Yukki avait essauyé les plâtres juste après et avait fait face à son côté hystérique, mais il n'avait pas relaté à voix haute sa vision des choses. Le dire, ça donnait une toute autre dimension à la chose. Et ça ôta ses derniers doutes. Il s'était fait son opinion, ne restait plus qu'à trouver le courage nécessaire pour en aviser l'intéressé, car quel que soit son propos, la réaction de Tetsu, il ne pouvait pas la prévoir... Sakura de son côté, avait tout écouté sans interrompre. Il se décida à parler :

_Il y a... De ça 12... 13 ans peut-être... Ken et moi avions eut une discussion étonnament prémonitoire... Ken était à moitié convaincu à l'époque. Moi, totalement..._ murmura-t-il en le regardant.

_'Me dis pas que... Ca ne t'étonne même pas un tout petit peu ?_ Lança Hyde, presque incrédule, de voir que finalement ça n'étonnait pas plus que ça ses amis. Pas qu'il aurait aimé affronter leurs regards accusateurs ou autres, mais enfin... Rien ne les épatait, alors !

_Ben... Si, _admit Sakura. _Si, en un sens... Parce que tu es tellement pudique que... Et dans une salle de plus de 50 000 personnes, tu avoueras... Mais au-delà de ça..._

_Ah. Bien, bien. J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi à l'époque, tu n'es pas venu me trouver ?_ Demanda le chanteur.

_Tu sais quand j'étais plus jeune, j'étais assez con parfois. Je le suis toujours, tu vas me dire, mais bon... Pour être honnête avec toi, ça me gênait. Il y avait quelque chose de... déstabilisant chez toi. Tu étais si petit, si fragile... On aimait tous te protéger, on en riait, comme si tu étais notre petit frère..._

_Je sais... _fit Hyde en souriant au souvenir de cette période.

_Et je sais pas, je trouvais votre relation tellement... louche. J'avais du mal à comprendre parfois... Je veux dire, vous sortiez avec des filles à ce moment là, même si ça ne durait jamais, et pourtant... Vous étiez trop proches pour que ça soit normal... Et à vous, ça ne vous a jamais semblé étrange ! Moi à ce moment là, ça me gênait trop pour que je t'en parle. Traite-moi de fichu macho, tu auras raison..._

Hyde se sentit un peu embarassé, alors même que cette réaction ne le surprenait pas tant que ça. Mais c'était surtout de comprendre que depuis des années, chacun autour de lui se posait cette question que lui -même enfouissait dans un recoin de son esprit chaque fois qu'elle se faisait trop présente. Aujourd'hui, toute la question était de savoir pourquoi hier soir, il avait délibérément laissé cette question prendre le pas sur sa réflexion, il n'avait pas eut envie de l'écarter...

_Tu sais, _reprit Sakura en jouant avec son verre, _j'ai changé. Je pense que tu es bien placé, vu que tu ne m'a jamais lâché depuis le temps... Je ne suis plus celui que j'étais. Ca implique mes « problèmes », mais pas seulement. Je suis devenu moins impulsif, tu vois ? Ce genre de choses... Et je suis plus tolérant aussi, plus compréhensif, plus ouvert... La preuve : ce que tu viens de me raconter ne m'embarrasse absolument pas_, acheva-t-il en souriant.

_Et moi je suis content du travail que tu as effectué sur toi-même. Et content que tu sois là, aussi, _fit Hyde avec sincérité.

_Si je peux me permettre une ou deux remarques... Tu en fais ce que tu en veux..._

_Je t'en prie._

_Tu le sais, mes relations avec Tetsu-kun ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient... fit Sakura en baissant la tête. Néanmoins je l'ai bien connu, et de ce que je sais, il n'a pas tellement changé... Et je me suis aperçu d'une chose. On a toujours eu tendance, je te l'ai dis, à te protéger parce que tu étais si timide... Mais ce que bien des gens ignorent, c'est que Tetsu est bien plus fragile que toi._

Hyde fut un peu surprit. Surtout du fait que Sakura ait ce genre de raisonnement, sans jamais avoir été spécialement proche de leur bassiste. Mais l'ex-batteur poursuivit :

_C'est un type dont la vie est réglée au millimètre et qui est en même temps plutôt fantaisiste. Capable de délirer comme un gamin pendant des heures, et de se tuer à la tâche avec un sérieux presque étouffant s'il le faut... Ces deux facettes qu'il a, j'imagine que ça lui permet d'être équilibré... Mais au final, il vit dans la peur que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu, ce genre de choses... Il n'est pas tellement entouré, pourtant il en a besoin, ça j'en suis persuadé... Et parce qu'il est en réalité encore plus timide que toi, il n'a jamais eut le courage de venir te trouver. Ca, avec ce que tu m'as raconté, j'en suis certain. Tout prend un sens, si tu y réfléchis. Il est tellement possessif avec toi, tellement prévenant... Il l'est bien avec tout le monde, oui, mais avec toi c'est du délire parfois... Son attitude à ce dîner dont tu me parlais... Ca crève les yeux, Hyde-chan. Fais-en ce que tu en veux, Hyde-chan, après tout je n'ai pas vu Tetsu depuis si longtemps... Mais quoi que tu décides, je pense que tu devras être très présent, pour ne pas qu'il se sente mal... Tetsu tient à toi, et beaucoup, ça, même un aveugle pourrait le dire sans trop de problèmes. Le tout est de savoir... disons, de quelle façon, comment il tient à toi._

Hyde parut y penser... En fait, il était arrivé plus ou moins à la même conclusion. Il savait maintenant et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ce qu'il voulait. Ces quelques mots qu'il avait dit à Tetsu juste avant qu'ils ne se quittent... Ils étaient sortis naturellement, sereinement... C'était bien une preuve, ça. Tout restait affaire de courage, ce qui lui avait fait défaut jusque là. Et s'il ne redoutait pas les réactions d'autrui, il avait peur de celles du bassiste, en revanche. C'était ça qui le gênait : ne pas savoir ce qu'il pensait.

A un autre endroit, toujours dans la même ville, Tetsu se réveillait péniblement, constatant qu'il faisait nuit. Les cachets et le repos intensif avaient eu raison de son coup de froid. La fièvre avait baissé, il se sentait mieux de ce côté là. Par contre, il avait la bouche pâteuse et un mal de crâne incroyable...

_Promis, je ne boirai plus jamais..._

Malheureusement pour son ego, il se souvenait de tout. Il s'était montré faible, lâche et idiot, ce qu'il détestait le plus, lui, d'ordinaire si raisonnable. Il constata qu'il n'avait eut aucun appel, aucun message et sourit faiblement. Evidemment. Pourtant, quand ses pensées dérivèrent sur la phrase prononcée par Hyde alors qu'il se laissait entraîner vers l'extérieur, son coeur se réchauffa. Sur le coup et malgré les vapeurs de l'alcool, il s'était senti tellement transporté... Autant par les mots en eux-mêmes que par le regard doux et sérieux du chanteur.

Tetsu s'était pour ainsi dire servit de Ken quand ils avaient parlé, pour tenter de se persuader... Et ça n'avait pas marché. Car contrairement au chanteur, Tetsu savait depuis des années où il en était. Ils avaient ceci de comment qu'ils l'avaient nié face à quelqu'un qui les mettait le nez dans la vérité, mais au fond de lui, Tetsu savait bien. Seulement, il avait eut honte. Honte quand il avait eut une pensée déplacée, honte quand il sentait qu'il trahissait une confiance si chèrement gagnée, peut aussi qu'une maladresse ne l'éloigne de cet être à qui il tenait plus qu'à n'importe quel autre... Ce qui lui avait fait peur ce soir là, en arrivant dans les coulisses du Tokyo Dome, ce n'était pas les réactions externes. Ce n'était même pas tellement celles de Hyde. C'était les siennes. En l'embrassant, il avait imposé à son esprit ce qu'il ressentait, il avait ouvert les vannes et accepté ses sentiments. Et il s'y refusait de toute son âme, ne voulant pas le perdre... La chose aurait été hilarante si elle n'avait pas été si pathétique : il avait éprouvé un plaisir à peine mesurable à l'embrasser, il désirait encore approcher de si prêt cet être si parfait à ses yeux, mais d'un autre côté, il avait eut peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire, peur que tout ne change, peur qu'il le rejette... aussi avait-il tenté, comme au cours de ces dernières années, de tout nier. A Ken, aux autres, à lui-même. Sauf que cette fois, ça ne marchait pas tellement... Et cette damnée phrase de son chanteur n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il se prenait même à espérer... Allez savoir quoi. Que voulait-il réellement ?

Le sommeil eurent raisons de ces deux personnes qui se posaient à peu près les mêmes questions... On ne peut pas lutter contre la fatigue de plusieurs semaines aussi intenses, et ils s'endormirent.

Le lendemain, comme prévu, un chanteur nerveux se rendit au studio où aurait lieu cette petite réunion. Ayant pris soin de porter lunettes et casquette pour être tranquille, il s'y rendit à pied pour se réveiller. Arrivé devant, il salua les vigiles, traversa la couloir en tentant de calmer son coeur qui tapait comme un sourd dans sa poitrine, et il ouvrit une porte...

**Et oui, il falalit que je fasse apparaître Sakura, que j'aime beaucoup :). J'espère que ça vous a plu, à très vite pour ce qui ce qui sera, sauf erreur, le dernier chapitre :)**


	5. Etre sincère

**Dernier chapitre... Qui je l'espère, plaira :). **

Hyde arriva dans ce qui ferait office de salle de réunion, au coeur de leur studio. Il avait cette boule à l'estomac, typique d'une personne qui s'apprête à prendre une décision importante. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux, tellement il craignait que le courage ne le quitte. Pas de chance pour lui, il n'était pas autant en avance qu'il l'avait cru : les producteurs, le manager... Ils étaient déjà tous là. _'Et merde...'_ se dit-il. Il allait vraiment falloir attendre que la réunion se finisse ? Et après, nul doute qu'ils enchaîneraient avec une répétition sommaire... Rien ne lui serait épargné, alors... Yukki, assis au milieu de tout ce beau monde, se leva à son arrivée, trop heureux que quelqu'un le tire de ces discussions qui n'étaient vraiment pas son truc.

_Hyde... J'ai jamais été aussi content de te voir ! _Murmura-t-il en s'avançant vers lui.

_Salut ! Tu survis ? _demandaHyde en souriant devant sa mine désespérée.

_Plus ou moins... Dis... Tetsu est à côté, il téléphone... _dit-il en baissant encore la voix.

_Ah, _répondit le chanteur en songeant ironiquement que oui, rien ne lui serait épargné._ Il va mieux ?_

_Impeccable. Tu le connais, il ne sera pas dit que le leader soit malade..._

Hyde en fut content, bien qu'il se demandait sérieusement comment il allait gérer la journée sans exploser. C'était drôle comme hier, avec Sakura, il ne doutait de rien, il aurait presque pu déplacer des montagnes... Et là... Et bien là, il n'était que lui. Juste Hyde. Pas pire qu'un autre, mais pas meilleur non plus. Juste un type qui savait ce qu'il voulait, ce qui n'était déjà pas si mal et qui représentait même un net progrès, qui voyait à peu près comment y parvenir, mais qui aurait bien aimé qu'on lui donne un coup de pouce. Il se gonfla à bloc, plein de bonnes résolutions, mais le bassiste entra à ce moment là dans la pièce, éteignant son téléphone. Hyde se tourna et sortit son meilleur sourire pour le gratifier d'un _'bonjour !'_ plein d'entrain.

_Salut ! _Répondit le bassiste en lui rendant un sourire jovial._ Bien reposé ?_

_Euh... Oui._

Ah ça, il ne l'avait pas prévu... A entendre Ken et en se souvenant de la soirée qui avait suivi le concert, il pensait qu'il allait devoir batailler ferme pour que Tetsu accepte de l'écouter. Il pensait même que le bassiste fuirait sa présence ou au moins qu'il serait gêné... Au lieu de ça, Tetsu était frais, dispo, souriant et parfaitement détendu. Ca le déstabilisa un peu, tellement il ne s'attendait pas à cette attitude si... désinvolte. C'était presque vexant, d'ailleurs... Finalement, la journée ne serait pas de trop pour établir un nouveau plan, en fin de compte...

_... Doiha-chan ? Doiha-chan ? Hého... Ca va pas ?_ Fit soudain la voix de Tetsu.

Secouant la tête pour sortir de ses rêveries, Hyde se trouva nez à nez avec le visage quelque peu interrogateur du bassiste, qui apparement devait essayer depuis 2 minutes de lui parler. Ca commençait bien...

_Excuse-moi Tet-chan, je pensais à... Enfin peu importe. Tu disais ?_

_Rien de bien important_, fit Tetsu en souriant toujours. _Bon, ces messieurs sont prêts je crois,_ ajouta-t-il en constatant que Ken était également arrivé.

La réunion débuta, tous ayant pris place autour de la table. Pour être très franc, ce qui se disait était sans doute très intéressant, mais Hyde s'en fichait royalement... Bien planqué derrière ses lunettes noires, son regard était rivé sur un certain bassiste assis en face de lui, qu'il avait une folle envie d'étrangler tout à coup. Alors il le mettait dans un état pareil, lui faisait se poser mille et une questions, le bouleversait, occupait son esprit, et il le retrouvait souriant, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui ne se pose pas autant de questions ? Celle-là, elle était plutôt raide ! Il n'avait pas le droit de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ! D'une part c'était stupide, et d'autre part, ça rendait Hyde complètement dingue. Mais Tetsu n'y couperait certainement pas. Maistenant qu'il savait enfin ce qu'il voulait, il ne s'arrêterait pas en si bon chemin. La détermination du chanteur n'en fut que plus grande, même si sa peur quant à la réaction de son ami augmenta du même coup, elle-aussi.

Le leader était dans son élément, dans ce genre de choses. Il prenait la parole avec aisance, pensait à tout et tout le monde, marchant même sur les plates-bandes de leur agent... Son esprit pratique faisait merveille. Celui qui, des heures auparavant, était accoudé sur une table et pleurait à fendre l'âme semblait si loin... Hyde s'approcha sur la table pour boire un peu d'eau et en profita pour enlever ses lunettes et les mettre sur sa tête, callant ainsi les quelques mèches rebelles qui l'ennuyait. Même s'il n'avait plus cette protection, son regard restait invariablement fixé au même endroit, et là, le bassiste s'en aperçut. Le regard de Tetsu se mit à chercher un point d'accroche, sur le mur derrière par exemple... Après quelques instants, il balaya de nouveau les personnes présentes du regard, et lorsqu'il tomba sur Hyde qui le fixait toujours, il en oublia ce qu'il voulait dire. Le chanteur, subitement intéressé, croisa les bras sur la table en laissant échapper un sourire équivoque. Ainsi, c'était lui qui le déstabilisait ? Sacré farceur de Tetsu... Il n'était absolument pas sûr de lui et pas aussi désintéressé que ça, alors... Il en donnait l'illusion, tout simplement. En réalité, Hyde allait bien avoir à gérer la situation qu'il s'était imaginé : ça ne serait pas facile. Mais au moins, Tetsu se sentait concerné, c'était déjà ça...

Chez le bassiste, le bateau prenait eau de toutes parts. Panique à bord et plus personne aux commandes. Il s'était pourtant gonflé à bloc avant, entraîné, persuadé, et voilà le résultat. Il avait bien réfléchi la nuit passée et il en était arrivé à la conclusion suivante : Hyde, pour une raison inconnue de lui, s'était laissé allé. Par jeu, par goût de l'expérience, peut-être... Mais ça ne signifiait rien : Hyde ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Hyde était trop gentil, trop innocent, et puis surtout : comment Hyde aurait-il pu s'intéresser à lui autrement que par amitié ? Lui si affreusement banal... Donc il avait décidé d'oublier cette histoire en même temps que ses pensées incensés, et de chérir cette relation privilégiée de complicité qu'il avait avec le petit chanteur. Comme il l'avait toujours fait. Voilà ce qu'il avait décidé. Seulement, le regard de Hyde le brûlait... Et en un clin d'oeil, il s'était sentit... vulnérable, encore une fois. A cet instant, une chose devenait évidente : Hyde pouvait bien dire ou faire n'importe quoi, il ne pourrait jamais s'opposer à lui. Et pourtant, chaque minute, chaque seconde qui passait lui confirmait ce qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à nier et qui transparaissait dans tout son être : les mains moites, la respiration qui s'accélère, les jambes en coton, le coeur prêt à exploser... Ca s'annonçait mal. S'il ne pouvait même plus faire semblant... Evidemment, Hyde n'était pas sadique, et puis il ne nageait pas en pleine félicité lui non plus, même s'il était loin de se douter du tumulte intérieur de son ami. Aussi fit-il un effort pour regarder ailleurs et s'investir dans ce qui se disait autour de lui, songeant que de toute façon, ce n'était pas le moment. Si aucun des hommes d'affaires, trop préoccupés qu'ils étaient, ne remarqua l'ambiance pour le moins bizarre de cette matinée là, ce ne fut en revanche pas le cas ni de Ken, ni de Yukki. Ils se jettaient de fréquents coups d'oeil perplexes et légèrement teintés d'inquiétude en voyant que dès que l'un de leur ami levait la tête, l'autre la baissait aussitôt... Bonjour l'ambiance de la tournée qui allait débuter... Mais Ken l'avait dit à Yukki la veille : ils ne devaient plus s'en occuper. Ils avaient écouté, conseillé, rassuré, testé... Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'intervenir plus dans cette histoire, malgré leur opinion. Pourtant, l'envie démangea cet impulsif de Ken de trouver un moyen quelconque pour qu'ils soient bien obligés de se parler... Mais Yukki avait réussi à l'en dissuader.

La deuxième partie de la tournée fut organisée somme toute assez rapidement, comme il restait peu de choses à faire. L'agent partit immédiatement dans une pièce annexe pour s'occuper des hôtels et restaurants, et autres choses de ce genre qui parsèmeraient la route du groupe en tournée. Des projets plus lointains furent évoqués, tel qu'un album, mais pas avant quelques mois... Puis le groupe resta seul après le repas, dans le studio. A peine la porte refermée, Tetsu lança :

_Bon, et si on répètait un peu les chansons qu'on vient de rajouter ? Certaines n'ont pas été jouées depuis longtemps..._

Proposition adoptée à l'unanimité. La répétition ne fut pas non plus acharnée, mais sérieuse, comme à chaque fois. Yukki s'y mettait particulièrement, ayant à jouer deux vieilles chansons, qu'il n'avait pas connu au moment de leur crétion et qu'il découvrait plus ou moins. L'électricité dûe à l'approche d'un reste de tournée conséquent avait remplie la pièce de bonne humeur et d'énergie, si bien que les 4 amis s'entendaient comme larrons en foire. Bien sûr, Hyde ne perdait pas de vue son objectif, mais il avait décidé de s'y mettre tout de même, étant toujours d'un professionnalisme irréprochable. Quant à Tetsu, sans doute grâce à la présence salutaire de leurs deux amis, il semblait plutôt à l'aise, jouant comme à son habitude avec brio tout en distribuant 2 ou 3 directives de temps à autres. A ce rythme, l'après-midi fila à une vitesse fulgurante et ce furent 4 musiciens vidés qui débranchèrent leurs instruments en discutant gaiement. Hyde se retira à l'extérieur pour fumer une cigarette et prendre un peu l'air. Et quand il revint, il constata que Yukki et Ken étaient absorbés sur l'ordinateur, le batteur montrant 2 ou 3 choses enregistrées à son ami. Une aubaine... Ou un coup monté, c'est selon. Qu'importe, c'était le moment. Il finit par trouver Tetsu dans une pièce à côté, en train de relire deux ou trois papiers, y annotant de temps à autres certaines choses. Inspirant un bon coup et se faisant la tête du gars plein de détermination, il entra. Le leader leva la tête à son arrivée et fit un sourire qui se voulait neutre.

_Tu vas bien ?_ Demanda le chanteur.

_Oui, je me suis remis... A par un mal de crâne qui persiste, mais j'imagine que je l'ai mérité..._

_Ne force pas trop... _dit machinalement Hyde, sougeant que ce n'était pas la question qu'il aurait voulu poser._Tu fais quoi ?_

_Oh je relis juste le planning des prochains jours que Tanaka-san nous a donné..._

Pour une conversation d'une banalité affligeante, ç'en était une belle... Hyde secoua la tête et dit nerveusement :

_Ce n'était pas la bonne question !_

_Ah non ? _Demanda le bassiste, surprit.

_Non. Tu... on a à parler je crois..._

Ca y est. Et bien, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça... Et au moins c'était clair. Sauf que le bassiste ne semblait pas particulièrement emballé par cette idée.

_Je ne suis pas sûr que... Que veux-tu que je te dise ?_

_Rien, tu vas juste écouter, ça tombe bien. C'est moi qui vais parler._

Hyde s'épatait lui-même. De l'extérieur, il devait vraiment avoir l'air à l'aise. Bon, le sang battait à ses tempes violemment ; il n'avait jamais fait ça... Tant pis, il irait jusqu'à l'infarctus s'il le fallait, mais il irait jusqu'au bout.

_C'est que je dois voir Ken-chan pour... _commença précipitament Tetsu en faisant mine de se lever.

_Mais t'es vraiment un dégonflé !_ S'écria Hyde, interloqué.

_Quoi ?_ Demanda Tetsu sur le même ton.

_Tu ne sortiras pas de cette pièce avant que j'ai finis, Tetsu ! Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?_

_C'est... Très clair..._ fit le bassiste en froissant machinalement ses papiers.

Ah bien joué... Il allait le braquer, à lui crier dessus comme ça en le traitant de dégonflé... Mais c'était sa faute aussi, si les choses étaient compliquées... Et alors qu'il était sûr de ce qu'il voulait dire, le regard si perdu de son ami le déstabilisa. Tetsu faisait vraiment l'effet d'un gosse qui a fait une bêtise et qui sait qu'il va se faire engueuler... Hyde soupira, se passant la main derrière la nuque en un geste ennuyé :

_Ah vraiment... Qu'est-ce qui te bloque comme ça ? Je ne peux pas croire que je t'inspire une telle crainte..._

_'Si tu savais...'_ songea le bassiste pour lui-même.

_Ne commets pas l'erreur de croire que je suis à l'aise_, lança Hyde en souriant comme pour le rassurer. _On est déjà embarrassés... Alors autant que l'on sache pourquoi. Parlons clairement. Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?_ Demanda-t-il. Les mots étaient allés plus vite que sa pensée. Il regretta aussitôt ce manque de tact. Surtout quand il vit le visage du bassiste se colorer de rouge.

_Je... C'est... _bafouilla-t-il.

_Mais encore ?_

_Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle..._

_J'ai l'air de rire ? Je t'écoute, explique-toi._

_Mais attends ! _Se défendit Tetsu. _J'ai rien fais moi, c'est toi qui..._

_Admettons. Encore que... Mais admettons. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas empêché ?_

Un point pour Hyde, et non des moindres. La discussion aurait fait rire des lycéens, qui devaient certainement être plus experts que ces deux handicapés des sentiments. Mais qu'importe, puisque le coeur du problème s'amorçait... Rendu nerveux par le peu d'éloquence du bassiste, Hyde haussa le ton :

_Dis quelque chose ! Ca t'a interpellé ? Intrigué ? Amusé, peut-être !_

_Ne joue pas avec moi... _murmura soudainement le bassiste sur un ton presque suppliant, témoignant d'une détresse profonde.

Le chanteur se radoucit, comprenant subitement que plus que la gêne ou la timidité... C'était la souffrance qui animait son ami. Une souffrance que, il le vit dans ses yeux à ce moment là, il traînait depuis plus longtemps que deux jours. Et il ne savait quoi en penser. Souffrance pour quoi ? Par la peur de voir leur amitié entamée ? Ou autre chose ? Il parla sur un ton plus doux:

_Excuse-moi Tet-chan... C'est parce que je suis nerveux... Je ne voulais pas te blesser... Mais écoute-moi un peu. Tu es mon meilleur ami et quoi qu'il puisse se passer, ça ne changera pas. Je sais bien que tout le monde se dit ça bien sûr, mais dans notre cas, je sais que ça durera toujours. J'en suis sûr, je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi. On a toujours pu tout se dire, toi et moi... Tu sais des choses que je te jure bien, tu es le seul à savoir. Et je sais que c'est pareil pour toi. Crois-tu vraiment que ça peut s'arrêter comme ça ?_

_Non... _reconnut le bassiste, souriant et rassuré.

_Moi non plus. Alors dans ce cas, quel mal y a-t-il à ? Le non dit et les malentendus, c'est le pire. Selon le résultat, de toute façon on le surpassera. On n'a pas grand chose à y perdre._

_Moi si... _murmura le bassiste pour lui-même. Mais Hyde avait entendu.

_Tet-chan... Il y a plein de choses que tu ne sais pas. Et je ne t'en fais pas le repproche, vu que moi-même, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Pourtant penses-y... Je me suis aperçu qu'étrangement... Tous les moments importants de ma vie sont liés à toi, d'une façon ou d'une autre... _dit le chanteur en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé.

_Quoi ?_

_C'est toi qui m'a demandé de venir jouer avec toi... Chanter... Je sais que je veux faire ça jusqu'à la fin... Et sans toi, peut-être que je ne l'aurais jamais su... Je te dois ma carrière, en un sens._

_Mais c'est faux, tu..._

_J'ai pas terminé. C'est vrai et tu le sais. J'étais guitariste, et même si je commençais à prendre goût au chant, je n'aurais jamais songé à en vivre. Mais toi, tu as cru en moi... Même quand moi je n'y croyais pas. Tu m'as amené à penser que je valais quelque chose, que je n'étais pas plus bête qu'un autre... Sais-tu quel bien ça m'a fait, à l'époque, de voir que quelqu'un croyait en moi comme ça ?_

Le bassiste n'en revenait pas. Etant de nature pudique tous les deux, les moments où ce genre de choses étaient exprimées étaient rares et brefs... Pourtant, il écoutait avec attention, conscient que Hyde ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir tout dit.

_Et au-delà de ça_, poursuit le chanteur. _Mon épanouissement personnel, tu n'y es pas pour rien. Comme tu m'as fais confiance, j'ai pu m'affirmer un peu, devenir moins timide, moins sauvage, m'ouvrir un peu... Je te dois tant de choses, je viens de le comprendre... Ce ne sont pas des hasards, ça tout de même !_

Un rien aurait suffit pour que le bassiste ne se laisse aller à dire ce qu'il pensait réellement. Mais pouvait-il prendre ces propos autrement que comme un remerciement, un témoignage d'amitié. Et Hyde de son côté, n'avait aucune idée de la nature du trouble du bassiste. Peu importe. Il ne voulait certainement pas se réveiller un jour et se demander ce qui aurait pu se passer si... C'aurait été trop bête. Le bassiste sentait sa volonté fondre comme neige au soleil à mesure qu'il se perdait dans le regard si sincère de son chanteur. Mais on ne se débarasse pas comme ça de plus de 10 ans passés planté dans le rôle du meilleur ami, 10 ans à veilleur sur un chanteur fragile et faire en sorte que jamais ses pensées bizarres ne viennent le troubler... Il inspira et secoua la tête, en voulant presque à Hyde de lui dire toutes ces belles choses et ainsi, de le faire mourir à petit feu. Presque hystérique tout à coup, il bégaya :

_Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Je suis heureux d'avoir pu t'être utile, Doiha-chan... Mais arrête ça maintenant, s'il te plaît ! Sans quoi je vais me mettre à y croire et..._

_Y croire ?_ Demanda Hyde, attentif.

_Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça,_ se défendit le bassiste en tentant vainement de trouver une issue. _Tout ça est trop stupide ! Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qui te prend de me dire ça, comme ça ? On a la tournée à prévoir, le... Les... Je ne veux pas entendre ça, tu ne peux pas dire ça sans..._

_Arrête, idiot ! Je t'aime !_ S'écria Hyde, perturbé par ce flot de paroles sans queue ni tête.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire malgré lui, il plaqua une main sur sa bouche, mais trop tard, les mots étaient sortis. Pour le bassiste, la foudre ne lui aurait pas fait plus d'effet si elle lui était tombée directement dessus. On touchait de près à l'irréel... Et tandis que sa tête lui répétait que ça ne pouvait pas être ça, que c'était impossible que ce soit ça, son coeur s'emballa et une vague de chaleur envahit tout son être. Comme si, après tout ce temps passé seul à se détester d'avoir de telles pensées, ces quelques mots lui prodiguaient une douceur réparatrice. Jamais il n'avait été aussi bien. D'abord déstabilisé par ses propres termes, Hyde se calma et sourit comme pour lui dire 'n'aie pas peur, même si je sais que ça doit être effrayant...'.

_Tu..._ réussit enfin à articuler le bassiste. _Tu es sérieux ? Je veux dire... C'est moi, tu sais. Ce n'est que moi._

Hyde eut un rire nerveux. Evidemment qu'il le savait ! Et justement...

_Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Et c'est bien parce que c'est toi. Pas besoin d'autre explication : quand on aime quelqu'un, c'est bien pour cette raison non ? Pour ce qu'il est._

Encore une vague de chaleur, toute aussi douce que la précédente... Comme un baume sur le coeur si triste jusque là, du bassiste. Alors maintenant, il pouvait le dire aussi, pas vrai ? Il en avait le droit ?

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses... Je t'aime aussi, Doiha-chan. Ca fait si longtemps maintenant... Je n'aurai jamais cru..._

Hyde accueillit ces mots comme une bénédiction. Il ne voulut pas en savoir davantage, du moins sur le moment. Il se pencha lentement, le regard rivé sur les yeux brillants de Tetsu et il lui donna un baiser auquel il n'avait pas cessé de penser depuis l'autre soir... Dieu, que c'était bon... Comme la fois précédente, il en oublia tout et se contenta de presser timidement ses lèvres contre les siennes, comprenant immédiatement qu'il l'avait toujours voulu. C'était grisant, effrayant aussi. Mais c'était une bonne peur. Celle qui contient cette pointe d'excitation que l'on ressent au moment de sauter dans le vide. Pas de scène ni d'ambiance magique pour servir de prétexte, juste la simple présence de l'autre, qui suffisait amplement à se contenter. D'abord n'en revenant toujours pas, le bassiste répondit rapidement à ce baiser si doux et sincère, souhaitant sincèrement que ça ne s'arrête surtout pas. Quand il approfondit le baiser, il crut mourir de bonheur tellement il se sentait heureux, heureux comme jamais il n'avait pu l'être. Ils restèrent ensuite un moment figés l'un en face de l'autre, comme pour assimiler les 15 dernières minutes. Ce fut Hyde qui rompit le silence, en lui prenant la main.

_Je te tiens et je ne te lâcherai plus. J'ai été trop idiot, trop fier aussi sans doute... Pourras-tu me pardonner d'avoir été si lent à comprendre ?_

Le bassiste hocha la tête, presque tremblant d'émotion, mais il n'eut pas le temsp de répondre.

_Quel baiser de cinéma !_ Siffla une voix admirative.

Avec une synchronisation parfaite, Hyde et Tetsu tournèrent la tête en même temps. Ce curieux de Ken se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, et Yukki derrière lui leur faisait signe qu'il n'avait pas pu le retenir. Un peu gênés, les deux intéressés ne trouvèrent rien à dire, mais Ken vola une énième fois à leur secours :

_Vous y avez mis le temps... Pour info, j'ai entendu des éclats de voix et si je suis venu, c'était parce que j'avais peur que ça ne tourne mal... Mais je vois que vous avez plutôt bien géré la situation... _dit-il perfidemment.

_On le tue ?_ Proposa Hyde à Tetsu en riant.

_On devrait plutôt les remercier_, proposa le leader.

_Oui, aussi._

Sur proposition d'un Ken affamé, il fut décidé d'aller fêter ça dans un bon restaurant. En se levant, Hyde tenait toujours la main de Tetsu dans la sienne et il tenait à la garder encore un peu. Même s'il devait la lâcher dans la rue par précaution, peu importait après tout... L'important était qu'il ne laisserait plus rien s'interposer entre lui et cette personne qu'il aimait, il le sentait, un peu plus à chaque minute. Ce fut un leader rarement vu aussi euphorique qui ferma la marche, songeant à tout ce temps perdu qui lui serait enfin rendu au centuple.

**Voilà, c'est finit... Et j'espère que la fin conviendra... En tout cas, j'ai aimé écrire cette fic :).**

**Maintenant, je vais terminer celle que j'ai en cours peut-être, et en poster une cinquième sous peu... :)**


End file.
